


The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

by captainswanapproved



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lieutenant Duckling AU loosely based off the film Moulin Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return.

-/-

"I'm joining the Navy, father, with Liam."

Davey Jones glowered at his son. "Fine, if you want to throw your life away, serving the king, instead of earning a good living at the shop, then so be it. Just don't come back here complaining to me because the life of a penniless sailor wasn't as good as you thought it would be."

That was the last time Killian Jones saw his father.

-/-

"Bring her in, lads," called Captain Liam Jones called to the crew as the eased the Jewel of the Realm into port.

The docked near a small town on the outskirts of Belle and Rumplestiltskin's kingdom. Montmartre it was called.

Belle's kingdom had an alliance with Queen Snow White and King David's Kingdom, so the Jewel and its crew received civil welcome.

The local dance hall and pub was an establishment by the name of the Rouge, and it was where the gentlemen, sailors, officers and the like went if they had an empty evening to fill.

The star of the Rouge was a woman called the Sparkling Diamond, and it was rumored that she was the most beautiful woman in all the realms.

The crew of the Jewel was eager to have an evening off after weeks at sea.

"Here," said Liam, tossing his younger brother some fine garments that they had procured at a foreign port.

"What is this for?" asked Killian.

The Rouge is a gentlemen's club, and you should look the part."

"Everyone else is wearing their naval garb," said Killian.

"Yes, but your uniform needs to be tailored. You'll wear this. Who knows, you might catch the eye of the Sparkling Diamond."

Killian grinned nervously. "One can only hope."

-/-

"Emma, love, you must look better than you ever have before," said Lawrence, in his thick French accent.

"I know," said Emma, lining her lips with scarlet.

"Rumplestiltskin's son is coming tonight, and he wants a night with you. If you impress him, we can keep the Rouge open, and perhaps you will even become a princess."

Emma sighed. She had no wish for the royal life. What she really wanted to do was make enough money so she could leave the Rouge and search the realm for her parents. She was an orphan, and she had only become a courtesan to survive. Even that wouldn't have been successful if she hadn't been blessed with 'flawless features' as Lawrence like to say. He had found her on the streets four years ago and had taken her in, becoming a father figure to her.

She didn't like living as a courtesan, but she was a survivor, and she did what had to be done. She had never been in love before, which was good for her line of work.

Emma put the finishing touches on her makeup. She turned to Lawrence. "Will you lace me up?"

"Of course, my little duckling," he said, lacing up the diamond studded corset which hugged her graceful curves perfectly. Emma lifted the flashy chiffon fabric of her skirt and slipped on her heels, which were likely sharp enough to take a man's eye out.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Lord Baelfire will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

"How will I know who he is?"

One of the naval officers will wave a handkerchief in front of him.

Emma's eyes lit up. She loved the navy officers, and every time they came to the Rouge, she was tempted to stow away on one of the ships. However, lack of sufficient money had always stopped her. But if she could please Lord Baelfire, she might finally have enough to leave the Rouge forever. Maybe this time, she actually could run away with the Naval officers.

-/-

The stage was lit with fairy lights and candles.

Killian and the other officers, along with all of the other men in the club, were eagerly awaiting the performance to begin. Lawrence slipped out of the curtains. "Gentlemen, we are glad that you have chosen the Rouge as the pace to spend an evening. Now, relax, and pull up a chair as the Rouge proudly presents the main event, the one and only Emma Swan, the Sparkling Diamond."

Emma was lowered from the ceiling on a swing-like apparatus, her voice filling the air with siren-like music. Her costume was covered in diamonds and silver glitter. Her coiffure was laden with jewels.

Killian forgot to breathe as he took in the sight. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes upon. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he could not tear his eyes away as she sang.

Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Killian marveled as she sang about money being more important than love, and it was then that he could see the sadness in her lovely green eyes, hidden beneath all her bravado as she danced through the club and teased the gentlemen of the kingdom.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she, Killian" said Liam.

"Yes," said Killian, not even looking at his brother.

"Here, Killian, have your first sip of absinthe," said Liam, handing him a flask.

"No. Alcohol leads to bad form," said Killian.

"You can cut loose, tonight, Killian. Even the son of Rumplestiltskin is here. He's purchased a night with Emma Swan," said Liam, glancing over at a finely dressed man sitting across the way.

Killian's eyes widened. "No woman should have to do that. To sell herself like that, Especially Emma," said Killian, he was strangely compelled to rescue her from this place, impossible as it was.

"We do not live in a perfect world, and here in Belle's kingdom there are courtesans galore."

-/-

Emma played her usual game with the patrons of the Rouge. She would run a finger along a man's chest, lean in close enough to touch and then dance away, leaving the man stunned and amazed. She did this over and over again as she moved in time to the music and sang her heart out.

She kept her eye out for the naval officer that was supposed to be waving a handkerchief in front of Lord Baelfire. She soon saw it. A tall, dark haired officer waved a handkerchief in front of a regally dressed man beside.

The man wore a thick scarlet cloak and attire worthy of a prince beneath it. He was striking, with jet-black hair and sparking blue eyes. He was staring at her like she was the only thing that mattered in this world, and she felt inexplicably drawn to him. She had never felt this way before, and the alarm bells in her head told her to run. But this was Lord Baelfire. She needed to do this to make enough money so she could leave the Rouge.

The music swelled and filled the room as she glided over to the man. "Lawrence said you were expecting me," she said, laying a hand on his chest.

The man swallowed thickly. His eyes widening. "I am?"

Emma smiled. He was nervous, bless his heart. He looked to be about her age, and she felt a strange urge to take his hands in hers. "Oh yes. I look forward to our night together, Lord Baelfire. I'll give you a night you won't soon forget." She leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek.

She returned to her swing, as Lawrence pulled her up and she sat above the gentlemen. She finished her song, and all of the men were gazing up at her, awestruck.

She'd done it again, and when she went to the jar for collecting coins, she would find a generous amount of gold.

Emma blew kisses to the men before disappearing backstage and returning to her dressing room.

Lawrence burst in a few moments later. "My duckling, you were brilliant! I just spoke to Lord Baelfire, and he is looking forward to meeting you in the tower and spending the evening with you. He has paid in advance, and there is the promise of more. After all, his father spins straw into gold!"

"He seems very charming," said Emma, thinking of the brilliant blue eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad spending the night with him. If their first meeting was any indication, he wouldn't push her into doing anything that made her uncomfortable.

"He will meet you in the tower in an hour," said Lawrence, "after the rest of the show."

Emma nodded and slipped out of her costume, putting on a flowing and filmy red silk dress and took down her hair, so it flowed down her back in flowing curls.

Tonight could change her life.

-/-

"What was that all about?" asked Killian, turning to his brother, who was still laughing.

"I think she thought you were Baelfire," said Liam, using his handkerchief to wipe tears from his eyes. "You do look like a miniature of our king, Perhaps you should go up to the tower. I believe she may be expecting you."

"I would never take advantage of a woman, brother," said Killian, looking affronted.

Liam stopped laughing. "I know, brother, and a woman as beautiful as that shouldn't have to sell herself. She almost looks like Queen Snow and King David. They lost their daughter twenty years ago, you know, the same year you were born."

"I know, but she couldn't be the lost princess, Liam," said Killian.

"Perhaps you should go up to the tower and find out," teased Liam. "In fact, let's make it a wager. If you go up to the tower and speak with Emma, I will throw our supply of rum overboard."

Killian grinned. He detested rum. "Deal," said Killian, shaking his brother's hand.

Besides, Killian couldn't fight the strange pull he felt towards the dazzling Emma Swan.

-/-

Emma climbed the stairs leading to the top of the tower. "Ah, my dear, your young man is awaiting you inside," said Tink, known in the Rouge as the green fairy. "He's very handsome, Emma, devilishly so."

Emma smiled despite herself. Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest and she was suddenly nervous to enter the tower chamber. She had spent hundreds of nights with men who had paid for her company. It was not as if she liked it, but she was used to it. It was just a part of her life.

Why was it that spending the night with this man felt so different? He had barely spoken two words to her and she had done what she always did; dangled the bait only to spring the trap at a later moment.

Get a grip, Swan. You can do this. One night with Rumplestiltskin's son will buy you your freedom.

Emma took a deep breath before pushing the door open to reveal Lord Baelfire pacing back and forth, muttering nervously to himself.

Emma smirked and leaned against the doorframe, striking a seductive pose. "Hello there, handsome," she purred.

He practically jumped out of his skin. "Miss Swan," he said, turning red as his eyes raked over her body.

Emma glided towards him, her hips swaying. She could see that he was fallowing her movements. She smirked at the flustered man before her. She trailed a finger up his chest, following the fine golden thread of his shirt. Her hand caressed his cheek as he swayed closer to him. "You're rather good looking, aren't you?"

"If you say so," he stammered.

"Oh I do. I like what I see, very much," she said, huskily, into his ear. "How about you, my lord? Do you like what you see?"

"You are very beautiful, Miss Swan," he said.

Emma grinned. "Well, now that we have that covered, why don't we get started? I promised you a night you wouldn't forget, and I never break a promise." She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed, which had been covered with fresh linens.

She laid down on the bed, "So my lord, tell me your preferences,"

"Preferences?"

"Of course," said Emma, trailing a hand up her body. "You paid for me for the night, and I want to give you your money's worth."

"I think you have me mistaken, Miss Swan," said Killian. "You see, I thought we could talk."

Emma's eyes widened. "Oh, so you like naughty words," she said, "Well, lucky for you, here I am lying on my back, and there are any number of pleasurable things to do with a woman on her back. Come here and I'll walk you through them, step by step."

Then she grabbed him and pulled her down on top of him. Their noses were brushing, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. "So, aside from you royal duties, what do you do?"

"I'm a sailor," said Killian.

"Ah, well tonight I'm promoting you to Captain, and I must warn you, there are bumpy seas ahead."

Killian flushed at her innuendo. He shouldn't have come up here, and he most certainly should not be lying on top of Emma Swan. He quickly rolled off of her, and she pouted.

"Do I not please you, my lord?" she asked, sitting up, and looking at him with wide, and lost-looking green eyes.

"Emma," he said, "I'm not who you think I am," he said.

"Of course you are, from the moment I met you, I saw you for what you were, a young, handsome prince. The most handsome in all the realms, no doubt. Such a prince deserves everything that a proper lady of court would not deign to give him. That's why you're here isn't it? This is an escape from your royal duties, and a courtesan is always eager and willing to please for a hefty price."

Killian shook his head. "I really am a sailor. My name is Killian Jones. I'm a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. I come from the kingdom ruled over by King David and Queen Snow White. You shouldn't have to sell yourself for money. You can come with my brother and me. You can be free."

Emma stared at him. She had always had a thing with lies. This man wasn't lying. He truly was offering her an escape. An escape that she couldn't take. She didn't know this man. Her walls sprang up. She stood up. "What are you doing here then? You must leave immediately. I am expecting Lord Baelfire, and if he is anything like his father, he may very well be a vengeful man."

"Please, Miss Swan," said Killian.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Duckling, Lord Baelfire has arrived, are you decent? If so, can you get indecent in a hurry?" asked Lawrence from the other side of the door.

"Just a moment, Lawrence," she said.

She whirled around to Killian. "Get under the bed," she hissed.

"You can't be serious," said Killian.

Emma scowled at him and shoved him to the floor. "You have to hide," he said urgently, her eyes alit with worry.

Killian looked up at her and saw the truth. This was a woman who had lost everything. For some reason, she felt compelled to protect him, as is she was afraid of losing him as well. Killian pulled himself underneath the bed.

Emma shuffled to the door and opened it, to reveal a richly dressed man, who was in no way as handsome as Killian, and of course, Lawrence.

Lawrence pushed the prince into the room. "I'll leave the two of you alone so that the two of you may get better acquainted. Have a fabulous evening." Then he closed the door.

Baelfire looked her up and down, licking his lips, clearly enjoying the spectacle. "You look ravishing, Emma Swan," he said, running a hand along her body.

Emma's stomach twisted into knots as he touched her. This was going to be a long night, especially with Killian hiding underneath the bed.

No. She had to get him out.

She suddenly didn't want him to hear her throwing herself at the prince. Never had she been more ashamed of her occupation than she was right now, with Balefire's hands caressing her body, his lips trailing kisses along her neck and chest.

It felt wrong.

Emma stepped away from Baelfire. "Surely you must be famished, my lord," she said.

Balefire gaped at her. "Nothing that a taste of a delectable Swan won't cure," he said, huskily.

Emma cringed. The prince was certainly going to get his money's worth. His hands were back on her hips as he backed her up so her legs were against the bed.

As a celebrated courtesan, Emma was used to being in control. But this man was stripping her of her power, and of her choices. Emma laid a hand on his chest. "We have a whole night for that, my lord, but first you must eat and drink, otherwise you'll have no energy for other activities.

Baelfire leered at her, but then he stepped away. "You are quite right, Miss Swan," he said. "I'll need sufficient energy seeing as I plan to ravish you all night long."

Emma had heard these words, and others similar, a hundred times over, but hearing them from Lord Baelfire, with him shooting her lascivious glances, she wanted nothing more than to run. She thought of Killian's offer.

You can be free.

The man had known her five minutes and he had already offered her freedom.

Whereas Lord Baelfire wanted to take everything from her.

Emma was suddenly overwhelmed. She felt faint.

There was one trick that had saved her from the worst of her clientele, and Emma knew she needed to use it.

She began to fan herself. "Is it suddenly too hot in here? I can hardly breathe."

Baelfire walked up to her. "Let me free you of that corset, Emma, then you'll be able to breathe," he said, his voice dripping with desire.

"No, no," said Emma, quickly, her voice rising, as she feigned hysteria, "I'm seeing stars. My whole body is on fire."

"I haven't begun touching you yet," said Baelfire, silkily.

"No, no. Oh, I'm going to be ill. You must leave immediately or you'll catch it. I'll give you tomorrow night, free of charge, but for now, I must rest. I want to be at my best for you. Lawrence," she cried, "Lawrence! Lawrence!"

Emma was really laying it on thick, but it needed to be done. She needed to get the prince out of the tower.

"What kind of man would I be if I left an ill woman all on her own?" asked Baelfire. "I can take care of you."

His eyes flashed, and a twinge of fear entered her heart. The man looked like his father, who had previously been the Dark One. She saw that malice and it scared the hell out of her.

"Lawrence!" she cried again, hoping that he would swoop in to rescue her.

-/-

Killian clenched his teeth, as he heard Emma's frantic voice. It was clear to him that it was a charade, but even so, the prince was clearly not falling for it. Any honorable man would leave and not attempt to take advantage of an incapacitated woman. Lord Baelfire was clearly not a man of honor.

The thought of Emma having to do this night after night made his heart ache. They had only known each other for a couple of hours, but Killian knew that there was already an unmistakable bond between them. Was it love at first sight?

He didn't know.

He'd never been in love before.

But he did know one thing

He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, and to rescue her from this terrible way of living.

Killian bit the inside of his lip so heard that it drew blood. She had told him to hide.

He would obey her.

-/-

"Duckling!" said Lawrence as he burst through the door. "Are you and the prince in need of more refreshments?"

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "I feel ill," she said, "and it would be terribly unkind of me to spend the night with the prince when I am not at my best. I want him to have his money's worth after all."

"You must forgive Emma, my lord," said Lawrence. "She is of strong constitution, and hardly ever falls ill. This is a great misfortune. Please come back tomorrow night. You'll not have to pay again."

Lord Baelfire narrowed his eyes. "Well, if she truly is ill, I suppose I can return tomorrow. But I shall take my gold back."

"Of course, your grace," said Lawrence. "Come below and I will return it to you. We will allow Emma to get some rest so she can be the bright, bubbly and smoldering temptress that she is."

Baelfire turned to Emma and kissed her deeply.

Emma wanted nothing more than to knee him in the jewels, but she resisted the temptation, and thanked the heavens when he pulled away.

"I will see you tomorrow night," she cooed, her stomach twisting into knots at the thought.

"That you will, Miss Swan," he said before following Lawrence out of the room.

Emma slammed the door shut and locked it before hurrying to the bed. "You can come out now, Killian. It's safe."

Killian slid out from underneath the bed and before thinking about his actions, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

Emma had never felt safer in her entire life. Her walls began to crumble, and her disgust with Lord Baelfire manifested into tears, which she allowed to roll down her cheeks as Killian held her in her arms.

Here, in the circle of his arms, she felt something she had never felt before.

What was this feeling?

Love?

She'd never been in love before.

She was a courtesan, and courtesans couldn't fall in love.

-/-

"You should go," said Emma, pulling away from Killian and wiping her tears away.

"But you're upset," he said.

"I'll be fine," said Emma.

Killian just stared at Emma for a long moment. "You're lying. You're unhappy and you want to escape this place, and this life."

Emma blinked. How did he know?

"You're something of an open book, Emma Swan," he said. "An orphan can always recognize another orphan."

"Look, you don't know anything about me. I chose this life," said Emma.

"You may have chosen it, but only because it was better than the alternative. A life on the streets," said Killian. He reached out and took her hand. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. You can come with me. You can leave everything behind. This life. The Rouge. You can be free."

"You know nothing about me," she stammered.

"On the contrary," said Killian. "I think I understand you very well, or at least, given the chance I could. I felt it from the moment we met. We have a real connection. You felt it too, just a few moments ago. Didn't you."

Emma sighed. "Even if I did, it wouldn't mean anything. I can't run off with you. I have other things to do. I need to find—" She trailed off.

"Tell me, and I'll do everything in my power to help you," said Killian.

"I've always wanted to fly away from here," she confessed. "I want to fine my family. I grew up alone. I didn't even have anything resembling a home, until Lawrence found me and brought me to the Rouge."

"Love has been all too rare in your life," whispered Killian.

Emma scoffed. "Love is just a game. That's the fist thing I learned as a courtesan."

Killian shook his head. "No. Emma. Love is hope. It's the most powerful magic of all. That's something I've learned sailing all over this realm."

"I suppose you're talking about King David and Queen Snow White," said Emma. "I've heard the stories. A princess was exiled, became a bandit, and fell in love with a prince, who was actually a shepherd. They found each other and together they fought against the Evil Queen and saved their Kingdom. All because of True Love."

"Yes, and they had a daughter. She was the product of True Love."

Emma rolled her eyes. She had stopped believing in love a long time ago. In fact, the concept was so foreign to her that she couldn't even recognize the sensation of it, blooming in her heart as Killian held her hand. It was akin to the feeling she'd felt when she'd been in his arms. It was overwhelming.

"A lot of good that did her," she said bitterly, trying to put up her walls and change the subject.

"Do you know what they named their daughter?" he asked.

"Mary Margaret," said Emma sarcastically.

"Emma," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"They named her Emma," he said.

"It's just a coincidence."

"Perhaps it is," said Killian, "but perhaps not. I could take you back, and you could find out. Open yourself up to the possibility of having hope, love, and a family."

"Why do you want to do this? We just met."

"The queen told me something a few years ago, when I first joined the navy. The king and queen have always been particularly fond of my brother. Anyway, the queen said that all happy endings begin with hope."

"And you think you can help me find my happy ending?"

"No one deserves a happy ending more than you do, Emma," said Killian. "It isn't fair that you have to live this life. You are a beautiful woman. You deserve a proper home and a family."

"I won't give in to you," she whispered half-heartedly. "I barely know you."

"Try something new, Emma," said Killian, moving his hand to caress her cheek. "It's called trust. I couldn't bear to leave you here in this place."

"Are you always this kind to strangers?" she asked.

"I'm a gentleman, and I believe in good form."

"And you want to be my hero, and save me from my fate?" she teased.

"If you would let me."

"You would leave me eventually," said Emma, standing up and walking across the room.

"No, I wouldn't," said Killian, standing up. He moved a step or two closer, but then stayed put, as if he could sense her need for space.

"I would drink all the rum on your ship," said Emma, trying to throw him off track.

Killian made a face. "You'd have to out drink sailors," he said, "and that is no easy task."

Emma smiled at him despite herself. There was something about him that felt safe, and she wanted to trust him. The word 'home' was calling to her like a siren. Maybe she could trust him. Maybe he really could help her find her family and … love.

She took a few steps and closed the distance between them. Her hands went to his shoulders. "Ever since I came to the Rouge, no man has offered me a choice," she whispered.

Killian looked down at her, his arms curling around her. "You've lived a life without choice, but now that can change, but only if you want it to."

"You'll stay with me until I've found what I'm looking for."

"Yes," said Killian, his breath tickling her skin.

She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "I'll come with you," she said. "This is going to be bad for business though. For the Rouge."

"You don't owe them anything Emma," said Killian.

"I know."

"I'll return for you in half an hour," said Killian, taking a step back. "I just need to inform my Captain that we'll have a new passenger."

Emma smiled. "Wait," she said, grasping his shirt and pulling her to him. She kissed him softly, and oh so sweetly. "Thank you," she said, resting her forehead on his for a moment.

"Anything for you, Emma," he said. "I will return shortly." Then he left the room and Emma hurried to gather what little she had.

And then she would be free.

-/-

"Duckling, what are you doing?"

Lawrence had come into the tower room to check on her. Emma turned from where she was tossing her few possessions in a bag. "I'm leaving," said Emma.

"What? You can't just leave," said Lawrence.

Emma didn't stop packing. "Of course I can," said Emma. "I don't owe you anything, and I certainly don't want to spend a night with Lord Baelfire."

"Duckling, you are the star of the Rouge!"

"I'm sure you can find someone to replace me," said Emma. "You know I never wanted this life."

Lawrence stared at her, jaw dropped. "Duckling, what has gotten into you? This place has been your home for five years. What about everything I've done for you. I've taken care of you. The other dancers and I have been your family."

"I met someone who reminded me that I deserve a proper home and a real family. He reminded me that I deserve more than this life. I'm going away from here, away from this kingdom and I'm going to find my happy ending."

"But what about Lord Baelfire? He could be your happy ending," said Lawrence.

"No," said Emma. She closed her bag. "Lawrence, you saved me from a life on the streets, and I am grateful for that, but I don't belong here. I've never belonged here, and I deserve better than this life." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lawrence."

Then before he could say another word, she slipped out of the room and hurried down the tower steps.

Killian was waiting for her with a horse. She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go," she said, a little breathlessly.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up onto the horse, before climbing on in front of her. She wrapped her hands around his waist, and he snapped the reins, and the horse cantered off into the dark streets of the town.

Fifteen minutes later they reached the docks. Killian helped her down, and looked her up and down, "As beautiful as you look, Emma, that dress may not be the best for a voyage at sea. I will obtain you some more comfortable clothing when we set sail, that is if you don't mind dressing as a sailor."

"I'm sure I can handle it," said Emma, squeezing his hand.

Killian grinned and found a passerby, paying him a silver coin to return it to the stables. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Emma grinned and took his arm. "We shall."

They walked up the gangplank and approached Captain Jones, who was at the helm.

"Brother, this is Miss Emma Swan, our new passenger," he said.

Liam smiled kindly. "Welcome aboard the Jewel of the Realm Miss Swan. I am Captain Liam Jones. If you need anything, you need only ask."

"Thank you, Captain," said Emma, "and thank you for allowing me on your ship."

"Well, my brother here was quite insistent. He spun quite a tale about the most beautiful woman in all the realms longing to find her family. He said we were honor bound as gentlemen to rescue her."

Emma glanced at Killian, who was turning red. "I didn't say it like that, brother."

Liam grinned. "Forgive me, Miss Swan, I was toning it down. My brother can speak quite prettily when he so chooses."

It didn't escape Emma's notice when Killian kicked his brother. She smirked. "I am undeserving of such flattery, but I thank you all the same."

"Killian, who don't you escort this lovely lady to the Captain's Quarters. I will sleep below with the others."

Emma shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Captain," she said quickly.

"Nonsense. A fine lady deserves the best. We here, in King David's navy are gentlemen first and foremost."

Emma smiled. No man before had put her comfort before his own. That is, before she had met the Jones brothers. "Thank you," she said softly.

Killian took her hand and left her to the Captain's Quarters, opening the door for her as he did so. She smiled at him as she walked past him. "You really are a gentleman," she said.

"I would hate to be anything less, Miss Swan."

Emma laid her hands on his chest and pulled her to him. "Well, you should know that when a gentleman saves a lady, it is customary for the lady to thank him accordingly," she said, teasingly, her breath warm against his cheeks.

"You don't owe me anything. You deserve your freedom," he said.

Emma swayed closer. "I know, and I appreciate that. Now be quiet and kiss me," she said, covering his lips with her own and kissing him, chastely at first.

Killian was unresponsive for a moment before he kissed her back. One hand tangled itself in her hair, and the other one trailed along her side, coming to rest at the small of her back.

Emma pressed herself against his chest as she coaxed his mouth open and deepened the kiss. Her tongue trailed along his lower lip and she reveled sensation of kissing someone just because she wanted to do so.

She moaned as his lips slid against her own, wrapping her arms around him. Everything felt completely natural, and she never wanted it to end.

Finally they had to break the kiss to come up for air, but she still clung to him. He rested his forehead on hers. "Emma," he breathed, caressing the syllables of her name. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired," she said, moving to kiss him again.

He placed a finger on her lips and stepped away. "You've had a long night." He crossed the room and began rummaging through a trunk, removing a shirt and some breeches. "They'll be a little big, but I hope that they will be far more comfortable."

Emma took the clothes from him. "Thank you. You're welcome to stay and watch me change," she teased.

Killian's face turned bright red. "I will see you in the morning, Emma. Sleep well." He hesitated before kissing her forehead.

Emma's heart skipped a beat at the tender gesture. It was the first time in her life that she actually felt loved, and all because of a simple kiss on the forehead.

She fell asleep happily that night, and dreamed of finding her family at last.

-/-

"Where is the Swan girl," demanded Lord Baelfire. He had come to the Rouge the following night, insistent on having his night with the kingdom's most celebrated courtesan.

"She left," stammered Lawrence.

"Where the hell did she go?" said Baelfire.

"I do not know. I apologize, my lord," said Lawrence.

"I'll have your establishment closed for this. I am the crown prince of this kingdom, and when I am promised something, I always get it." He spun on his heel and stormed out of the Rouge.

-/-

"Father!" said Baelfire, stomping into the throne room. "I need your help."

Rumple looked up from where he was sitting with Belle. "What is it, Bae?"

"I need to find a woman," he said.

"Surely you don't need your father's help for that, my handsome boy."

"The courtesan I paid for ran away. I need you to use your magic to help me find her."

"There are courtesans aplenty in our kingdom," said Rumple. "What makes this one so special?"

"I paid for her and therefore she belongs to me," said Baelfire. "Now help me find her."

Belle turned to Rumple. "Rumple, don't. Imagine what will happen to the poor girl when he finds her."

Baelfire glared at Belle. "You have no say in the matter," he shouted.

Rumple frowned. No one should ever speak to Belle that way. Not even his son, who had been such a sweet boy, but as he grew, he had changed. "What was her name, my boy?"

"Emma Swan."

Rumple's eyes widened. He recognized the name. That was the daughter of Snow White and King David. He knew his son better than anyone, and once he tired of the girl, he would dispense of her, and they'd have a war on their hands. That wouldn't do. Besides, his son needed to learn that he couldn't have everything he wanted just because he snapped his fingers. Rumple grinned. "Just remember, son. All magic comes with a price."

-/-

"Killian?" called Emma, emerging from the Captain's Quarters. "Killian?"

The sky was clear and blue, the sun shining bright. The ship swayed gently beneath her feet. Emma had never been sailing before. She took a few wobbly steps but then the ship jolted, going over a small wave. The movement threw off her balance, and Emma prepared herself for the impact of the deck.

It didn't come.

She felt two strong, familiar hands on her waist. She turned around only to meet Killian's bright blue eyes. "It might take you a day or two to get your sea-legs, Emma. Don't fret. I'll be here to catch you when you fall."

"My hero," she teased, fluttering her eyelashes. She moved a step closer, caressing his cheek with her palm. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he replied, nearly at a loss for words because of her proximity.

"I can see why you like being a naval officer so much. The sea is beautiful," she said with a small smile.

"It is very beautiful," he said, only he was looking at her, not the sea.

Emma would have replied had it not been for a cat call from one of the other sailors, followed by, "Perhaps the Lieutenant and his new friend need a little privacy, eh, men?"

Killian dropped his hands from her waist. His cheeks burned. "Forgive me, my lady," he said.

Emma couldn't help it, really, she laughed for the first time in ages, as she took in the mocking expressions of the other officers, and Killian's flushed cheeks. She had never felt so free in her entire life, out here, on the open seas, with Killian Jones.

Her laughter bubbled out of her like beautiful music, and Killian closed his eyes to further cherish the sound.

"Jones," said one of the officers, coming up and breaking the spell of the moment. "The captain needs you."

Killian's eyes snapped open, and his gaze flew to Emma, who was still laughing. He smiled despite himself. She was even more beautiful when she was smiling, and he wanted nothing more than to make her keep smiling and revel in her joy, but duty called. "Forgive me, Miss Swan," he said with a slight bow, before turning and heading towards the helm.

Emma watched him walk away before heading over to the railing of the ship. She sighed and looked out over the water. She wondered how far they were from Snow and David's kingdom.

From what possibly might be her home.

-/-

"So, brother, you've finally fallen in love," said Liam.

"Excuse me?" asked Killian, lowering the sextant.

"With Miss Emma Swan. You love her don't you?"

"I've only known her for five days, brother," said Killian a bit nervously.

"You'd be surprised how quickly one can fall in love. I think she cares for you as well," said Liam, smiling at his younger brother.

"She deserves better than me," said Killian, looking out to see, "Especially if she really is the lost princess."

"Things like that don't matter in our kingdom. Our King was a shepherd, and our Queen was a bandit. Keep an open mind, brother. Everyone deserves to have True Love, and if it turns out that this is what is between you and Emma, then nothing else will matter."

"Do you really think she could ever love me?"

"I really do, Killian. You're an honorable man, and you are doing everything you can to bring her home. You're not bad looking, either. You take after your brother," he said with a wink.

Killian nudged him. "We'll reach home in a day or so," said Killian, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Aye. Why don't you tell Miss Swan? I'm sure she will be happy to know that she doesn't have to stay on the ship much longer."

"You can handle things without me?" asked Killian, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice.

Liam smiled indulgently. "I'll be just fine. Go to her."

-/-

"Emma?" said Killian after knocking on the door.

"Come in," he heard her say, weakly.

Killian opened the door to find Emma lying down on the bed.

Killian crossed the room, concern etched in his features. "What's wrong."

Emma looked up at him, a small smile on her pale face. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit seasick."

"Can I get anything for you?" asked Killian quickly.

Emma shook her head, sat up, and patted the space beside her. "Sit with me, " she said, "I'm sure it will make me feel a lot better."

Killian did so, and Emma leaned in against his chest and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. "So, did you need something in particular?"

"I thought you would like to know that we will reach the kingdom tomorrow."

"Oh good," she said. "I'll be glad to get off this boat. I think it might take a while to get used to sailing."

"You've managed beautifully," he said.

Emma snuggled into his chest, and pulled his arms around her. "Thank you," she said, and Killian understood that she was thanking him for so much more than his simple compliment.

Killian rested his chin on her head and pulled her closer to him, reveling in the sensation of holding her in his arms. He could spend a lifetime in this position and it would never be enough.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the comfortable silence, until Emma fell asleep.

When her breathing evened out, Killian got up and tucked her beneath the blankets. She looked like an angel, and Killian hoped that one day she would be his angel. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Sleep well, love," he said, before backing out of the room slowly.

-/-

"There is someone here to see you, your majesties," said Grumpy.

"And who might that be?" asked Snow.

"Lord Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son," replied the dwarf.

"Send him in," said David, with a wave of his hand.

"What could he possibly want," asked Snow, when Grumpy was gone. "He is a rather unpleasant fellow, and he is not very fond of our kingdom."

David took Snow's hand. "There is only one way to find out," he said, watching the door, which flew open a few minutes later as Lord Baelfire strode into the room.

"Is she here?" demanded Baelfire without ceremony.

"Who?" said Snow.

Balefire threw up his hands in exasperation. "Your daughter. She should have arrived by now."

Snow frowned.

David stood up. "Our daughter has been gone these twenty-one years, and it is very cruel of you to mock us."

"Your daughter is alive, and according to my father, she is should have arrived by now. She is a passenger on one of your ships, the Jewel of the Realm."

"The Jewel has been on a diplomatic voyage this past month. They are scheduled to return within a day or so. I hardly see how this is any of your business."

"Your daughter is on board, and I have paid for her. As a prince I demand diplomatic services and a room in your castle while I wait for her to arrive."

"You paid for her?" asked Snow, trying to hide how hopeful she was that her daughter might be alive.

"Your daughter has been a courtesan in my kingdom these past five years. A week ago, I paid for her, and she ran away. When she returns, I shall take her as my wife. Do not worry. I shall allow her to visit you often, and this will only strengthen the alliance between our two kingdoms."

Tears began to form in the corners of Snow's eyes. If what Baelfire said was true, then her beloved daughter had been forced to grow up alone, on the streets, until she was forced to take up a dishonorable occupation in order to survive. The thought of Emma having to subject herself to such a lifestyle was heartbreaking.

David saw his wife's distress, and in order to prevent Baelfire from continuing n this topic, he said, "Grumpy will show you to a chamber. You are welcome to stay for the night. As far as Emma is concerned, if, she is indeed alive, we will sort that out later."

"Very well," said Baelfire, following the dwarf out of the room.

"Could Emma really be alive?" asked Snow.

"He has no reason to lie," said David. "We will have to wait."

"We've been waiting for twenty-one years. If she is alive, we mustn't let the prince take her away from us. Not again."

"We won't. Let's retire for the night. Perhaps we will have news in the morning."

Snow nodded, but she knew that she wouldn't sleep that night, not with the hope that her daughter was alive.

-/-

"That is the castle," said Killian, pointing out over the water. His other arm was around Emma's waist, and she was nestled against his side, head resting on his shoulder.

"Do you really think that I could be the lost princess?" asked Emma.

"I do," said Killian. "You have the king's eyes, and you are as beautiful as your mother, even more so, in my humble opinion."

Emma flushed. "I'm nervous," she finally admitted. "What if I'm not who you think I am, and if I am, what if they don't want me?"

Killian kissed her temple. "Emma, if you are not the lost princess, you will have a home with me. I won't leave you. And if you are, they are your parents. They have been searching for you for twenty-one years. They will be overjoyed to be reunited with you."

"Thank you," whispered Emma, looking out to sea.

Killian's arm tightened around her as the ship pulled up by the dock. Liam called for the anchor to be dropped. "Emma, do not be afraid, I will be right by your side."

"Good," she said.

-/-

"Captain Jones has arrived with his lieutenant and a beautiful young woman," said Grumpy.

"Send them in immediately," said Snow.

"As you wish," said Grumpy, "By the way, she has Charming's eyes, and your chin, Snow." Grumpy grinned before bowing and leaving the throne room.

A few moments later, Captain Jones entered the room, sweeping onto a low bow. Lieutenant Jones stood slightly behind his brother, a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and golden hair clinging to his arm. "Your majesties, may I present to you, Miss Emma Swan."

Snow knew the moment she saw her that she was indeed her daughter. Her heart was filled with a joy she hadn't experienced since she had held her newborn in her arms. Snow stood up and ran to meet her daughter. "Emma, you finally found your way home."

Killian stepped aside so as to allow the Queen to embrace her daughter.

Emma was stiff for a moment, but in the Queen's arms she felt safe and at home, just like she did with Killian Jones. "Mother?" she said.

"Yes, Emma. It's me. I'm your mother," tears were streaming down Snow's face.

David had come up to join them, "And I am your father," he said. "Welcome home, Emma, at last."

He pulled the two women into his arms, and the three of them stood there for what seemed like hours, until a cruel voice interrupted them.

"Ah, a happy family reunion," said Baelfire, standing in the doorway.

Emma flinched at the familiar voice. He had followed her here.

David stepped up to meet the prince, pushing his newly reunited family behind him. "You are not taking my daughter away," he said.

Baelfire ignored him and went up to Emma, who was still in her mother's arms.

"Miss Swan, we never had our night together. I paid for you, and a lady shouldn't back out on her word. You don't look ill to me," he said, caressing her cheek.

Emma flinched at the contact, but lifted her chin defiantly. "Lawrence gave you back your gold. I owe you nothing."

She stepped away from her mother, and slapped away Baelfire's hand.

A few feet away, Killian's hand moved to the hilt of his sword. Liam laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "The King and Queen will handle this," said Liam.

"Now, Emma, we had an agreement," said Baelfire, "But do not worry. We shall marry and everything will be settled. Do not fret. I will allow you to visit your newly found parents quite often. Of course, you will not be allowed to see the naval officer, ever again."

Emma glared at him. "I'm not going to marry you," she said. "That's not how it works."

"Ah, but it is. The young courtesan turned princess needs a suitor, and since I have paid the price, I am entitled to that position. Besides, you won't do any better than me. I am the son of the Dark One, crown prince to the kingdom that has been your home for the past twenty-one years. Don't worry, it will be worth your while, after all, we'll get to do this whenever we please," he said, leering at her form, before pulling her in for a kiss.

The sound of swords being drawn rang throughout the throne room.

David had drawn his, but Killian beat him to it. Emma pulled away from Balefire and slapped him across the face.

Then Killian stepped up, putting his blade to the prince's throat. "You will never lay a finger on Emma again."

Balefire smirked, his eyes gleaming. "And who is going to stop me? A penniless naval officer? I can have you killed with a snap of my fingers."

"No," said David, and his blade joined Killian's near his throat. "I am the King, and you will not come near my daughter again. Whatever happened in the past, Emma does not belong to you, and you will leave this kingdom immediately."

Balefire stepped back and drew his own sword. "Not until I have what is mine, and if you refuse me, you will have a war on your hands. Now is keeping your precious daughter really worth starting a war?"

David glowered at Baelfire. "Emma is worth an entire kingdom, this entire realm, and you are undeserving of my daughter."

Emma stared at her father, unused to feeling like she was actually worth something.

"Your daughter sold herself for money," said Baelfire, with a cruel grin at Emma. "She is undeserving of me, but I have always been generous. Come now, Miss Swan, and you shall be a princess of the kingdom where you actually spent your life. That is where you belong."

Emma scowled at the prince, and took a few angry steps toward him, grabbing Killian's sword from his as she did. Emma had never used a sword before, but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Her sword slashed against Baelfire's cheek, before he parried the blow.

"I do not, nor will I ever, belong to you, you despicable cad," she said, striking him again.

Baelfire moved to strike her, but she deflected the blow with a skill that was surprising. She was the daughter of King David, after all, and he had conquered a dragon.

The duel went on for a few moments until Emma managed to knock Baelfire to his feet. She pressed her blade against his throat. "Leave now," she snarled, "and I'll spare your miserable life."

"You will live to regret this Emma," said Baelfire, raising his hands. In surrender "You could have had a prince, and now all you have is a penniless sailor."

"Killian Jones is twice the man you'll ever be. He saved me from an awful life and brought me home to my family. He actually respects and values me, and I love him. Now get out, or your blood will stain this marble floor."

Baelfire turned on his heel. "You'll have a war on your hands," he said, quickly leaving the throne room.

Emma dropped the blade. She felt Killian's hand on her shoulder, and she turned and threw herself into his arms.

Snow and David looked on in awe at the amazing woman their daughter had become. Of course, it hurt that they had not been able to raise her, but they were so incredibly overjoyed that they were reunited after all these years.

Snow stepped up to her daughter and the lieutenant. "Killian," she said, "thank you for bringing my daughter home. David and I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I would do anything for your daughter, and this kingdom, Your Highness," said Killian, inclining his head.

David stepped up and clapped the young man on the shoulder. "A promotion is in order," he said with a smile.

Emma looked from her parents to Killian. Having a family and a home was a novelty. But she looked forward to getting used the security. She looked at the people that she had just met, and she knew she already loved them. She had finally found her parents, and it was all thanks to the wonderful man that was standing beside her.

A man that she loved more than words could express.

She was home.


End file.
